Eternity
by JustAnotherYaoiFan
Summary: SLASH. covers the whole MGS series. Mainly on MGS3. Big Boss/Ocelot centric.
1. Prologue

disclaimer : I do not own MGS and in no way do I profit from this piece of literature.  
A/N : has been a long time since I posted any stories here now. It has been what, a year(?). In any case, I hope you guys will enjoy the story. Have been browsing through the MGS fanfics here and in various sites, but none of them saved me from my craving of BB/Ocelot. And I hope this will end my senseless cravings as well as all you BB/Ocelot fans out there. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

**Prologue**

He didn't understand it at all, but John couldn't blame him really. After all, there were still missing pieces of the puzzle that he'd spoke of. Though the puzzle will never be completed, it only would exist as a whole in John's mind, never reaching the acknowledgements of the cruel world. The pieces which he kept to himself - they were all events of the past, having nothing to do with the present and future, kept hidden in the murky depths of the ocean which was his most precious memories, and only his alone. The man would never have guessed nor understood what was, in fact, travelling through Snake's mental capacity right now, in this very moment, and the memories that resurfaced in which he initially thought was lost in the deep, jet black ocean that was his mind. Those memories, be they heart breaking, warm loving moments or even things that were just simply amusing. It had been a long while indeed, since those little lost moments of the past came back to haunt him, daunting, and it disgusted him to no end how those minute things that happen in a split second could, as a matter of fact, determine what will happen next. It was like a never ending cycle, a chain which could never be broken. It flowed like a river, choppy and aggressive at times, but slow and calming at another, never ceasing its movements, reaching out trying to grasp the wide ocean.

Snake knew what the man was going to say. From the looks of said man, and the now faded, non existent ghost of a glimmer in his eyes. Yes, Snake could tell what he would then utter in grief, or more appropriately, an apologetic tone, epitome of pity. The man knew, but yet, at the same time, didn't know a thing. He spoke of words which runs though his mind, never of those in which the heart approves. It was all an act, an illusion - always was, and always will be. Snake knew, but yet, he could not stop those memories, those feelings; hurt, anger, agony, happiness, sadness, concern. Be they sincere or not, or just a rare rush of emotions or those he portrayed as a mask over reality. Suddenly out of all this confusion arouse clarification, and from there surfaced the words, crudely whispered, drenched in sorrow and sudden bitter realisation, _"We all fade away, one day we'll leave the earth and everything that inhabits it, going beyond anything we ever thought of, to eternity - where the sun mangles with the sea."_ That voice, those words; etched deep into his heart, he kept them there locked up in a prison cell and he threw away the keys. He didn't understand the meaning of it when it was uttered then, nothing but a mere whisper, soft and filled with remorse. He didn't understand those words, but he knew that he misses the one person who murmured that very sentence gently into his ear, that person in which he actually loved more than he ever thought he would. It hurts, it was like someone dug out his heart, then gruesomely tore it appart slowly, making the pain unbearable. Thus he clutched his chest tightly, as a single tear found its way down his cheek.

He never really saw the irony of the situation he was in, but of course it all had a simple meaning behind it all. The gravestones, the flowers, the tears - and most importantly, the person whom the damned droplet of water rolled over the emotional barriers for. Snake wasn't the sort to reveal his feelings, but after all he's been through, he guessed his old heart couldn't take another hit anymore. Seeking comfort, he folded up his knees from where he was sitting, rolling into a fetal position. If the predicament had been different, it would have occured to him to find his stance laughable, but he couldn't have cared less. He started reprimanding himself, not that it would do him any good, at least he felt somewhat less aggrieved. A sudden shot of pain in his chest, and he shruddered at the feeling. Death was near, he could sense it - and it would do him good to finally finish this once and for all. A ciggerette; he needed a ciggerette now.


	2. Act I : Airy Encounters

A/N : I tried to keep to conversations and whatever was happening as close to the game as possible. Fret not, it gets more interesting later on.

* * *

**Act I - Airy Encounters**

The year was 1964, in the month of August, a single FOX agent was deployed via the world's first HALO jump. The mission was to rescue a Soviet defector, the scientist known as Sokolov. The FOX agent that was chosen for this mission was none other than Jack, otherwise later code named by Major Zero as Naked Snake. It was a tricky mission, to say the least - infiltrate the Rassvet, leaving no trace behind, and as the Major said, he was like a ghost - and it was true - in every sense of the word. It was already hard as it was, not to mention it was a solo mission, so Snake couldn't count on any backup. If he was caught, that'd be the end of his line, and sure as hell he didn't want that to happen. Though he was glad for The Boss's assistance in this mission, couldn't ask for anything more, she would be of great help, undeniably so. "Snake, try to remember some of the basics of CQC," The Boss's voice rang out in his ear, and he smiled. He gripped his knife in his left hand, clutching his gun on his right. It was a technique he had learnt - in close range combat, a knife sometimes proves more useful than a gun, thus by holding them like this, he'd be able to hold the knife while still keeping the gun steady. A very useful technique while in battle, he'd say. Getting used to the surroundings, he took a deep breath, once this started, there was no going back, "Commencing Virtuous Mission...now."

He was getting in nearer and nearer to the goal of this mission, so far, he wasn't discovered, and he hoped that would be the case for this entire assignment. Taking a look around the buildings, he decided to radio the Major, "Major, I've reached the abandoned factory where Sokolov is supposedly being held. This place is a dump." Using his binoculars to take a closer look inside, he continued, "I can't see Sokolov from here. The security is pretty tight. There are sentries posted around the perimeter; I wonder how many are inside..." The Major then provided him with more, sufficient information, as to the location where Sokolov was being held - in the northeast section. "Oh and one more thing, Snake. When you get to Sokolov, I want you to tell him something from me - 'Sorry for being so late'." Snake should have guessed it was some kind of a code, but he didn't bother asking, instead he began his approach to the target.

Once he'd entered the facility, he headed northeast, managing to maneuver quite easily. Upon finding the room where Sokolov was, he went inside to find said man burning pieces of paper. "You must be Sokolov," he spoke softly, trying not to startle the other. "Are you one of Volgin's men!?" Sokolov accused, immediately throwing the rest of the paper into the fire, "You'll never get it from me!" Snake was confused, but decided against questioning the man, instead he assured, "No. I'm a CIA agent. I've come to escort you back to the other side of the Iron Curtain." Sokolov was unfazed, choosing to stand his ground, "You're CIA?" he asked, unsure. "Yeah, I was sent by Major Zero, the man who got you out two years ago." Upon the mention of the Major, Sokolov was apparently starting to at least believe Snake a little, thus Snake continued, "I have a message from him. He said to tell you, 'Sorry for being so late'." Sokolov smiled, "Did he now..." Snake decided to ask him what it meant and had gotten the answer he'd expected, proving his theory of that line holding a secret message, "It means he's a man of his word," Sokolov said, then paused for awhile, continuing a little more impatiently, "But we've got no time for this. You have to get me out of here before they arrive!" Apparently, as Sokolov explained, he was being targeted by Volgin who plans to seize control of the motherland and the secret weapon - named the Shagohod - which he was developing to use as a leverage in his quest for power. Which had meant Volgin would get here, it was only a matter of time. And they'll have to leave this place before that happens, or it could mean failure of the mission.

And so they set out, Snake leading in front and Sokolov following close behind. As they were walking through midway, Snake mentally cursed when a voice had commanded them to freeze - they'd been spotted by the KGB. He looked around, taking in a glimpse of how many soldiers there were, grunting in annoyance when he realised they were surrounded. He was about to pull the trigger when another voice rang out in the silence, "So this is the legendary Boss?" That voice, that question - that was the start of it all - the start of his worst nightmares, as well as the most sweetest memories of his life. Thus he asked himself; did he regret it? Did he regret not killing Ocelot? Did he regret knowing the guy? Did he even regret taking the mission? Thousands of reasons swarmed in his mind about why he should have regretted everything he did from that point onwards. But in those seas of thousands, there was one which he knew was the real answer to it all. No, he didn't regret a thing. There was nothing worth regretting. There was nothing worth forgetting. It was the path he chose, and he lived and loved every single fleeting moment of it. Sure, there was bound to be moments in time where he felt that he should never have done it all, that he just could've killed Ocelot and forget about everything. But when he thought over it again and again, he'd always come to the same conclusion that there was nothing more awarding than having all those surreal memories of times he'd spent with the other.

Snake turned around, pointing his gun in the general direction where he'd heard the voice come from, in which after, he'd gotten his first glance of the Major. The guy was twirling his Makarov PM pistol in his forefinger, stridding towards Snake, he spoke, "We meet at last." It was a mere statement, not hiding nor showing any emotions, it almost like that one liner was just a greeting. Snake wondered who the other was, and as if it answered his unspoken question, one of the KGB exclaimed in obvious shock at the sight of the man, "You... You're from the Ocelot unit of Spetsnaz!" He held his gun up, preparing to shoot if necessary, "What's a GRU soldier doing here?" Snake would have not been surprised if the man was taken aback at the horde of KGB soldiers surrounding them, but he hadn't been expecting what he'd gotten next. "Soldier?" The guy mocked, reaching for his beret, putting it on with much ease, he smirked, glancing at a single KGB soldier who then bawled, "He's the Ocelot commander!" Ocelot let out a sound of displease at what he was called, then spoke, correcting the other, "That's Major Ocelot to you. And don't you forget it."

Snake didn't speak, keeping quiet, choosing to rather observe their verbal exchange, he could probably obtain some information and it wouldn't be a smart move to interfere with their conversation anyway. A soldier then spoke up, grimancing, "Sokolov is ours. Now get out of here." Ocelot figured he had enough of reasoning with these fools, he'll kill them all. They were in his way afterall. "An ocelot never lets his prey escape." - that line was their only warning, as Ocelot drew out his gun, loading it, he took out 5 of them in rapid succession, his red beret dropping in the process. He scanned the terrain, locating where his beloved hat had fallen, then took aim at the last soldier there was, positioned at the top of a building. He let a smirk grace his features as the other ducked, thinking that he couldn't kill him if he was out of sight. Ocelot shot at a metal pole instead, the bullet deflected and hit the man spot on, his dead body falling onto the floor. Putting his gun back into the hostler, he walked towards where his beret had fell, right beside a heavily wounded, but not yet dead KGB soldier. Ocelot growled in annoyance - his hat was now dirty. Shooting the guy in the head and immediately killing him, Ocelot kicked the body over in spite. Picking up his precious hat, he flipped off the dirt, flopping it on his head once again, then directed his words to no one in particular, "I can't say it feels good to kill a comrade, even if it is for the GRU."

Upon witnessing Ocelot's skills, Snake demanded Sokolov to take cover, and the man immediately complied, no questions asked. Ocelot watched as Sokolov ran behind a building, finding it amusing that the guy infront of him could still stand his ground, and possibly even thinking that he could beat the Major on a one on one basis. The spy pointed the gun at him, though not shooting, slowly standing up from his previous crouching position. Ocelot took a close look at the man infront of him - he couldn't be the boss... he just couldn't be, but he just had to make sure, "You're not The Boss, are you?" Snake was confounded; what kind of a question was that? He chose not to answer, glaring at the Major, paying close attention to his every move. The guy was strong, but Snake was sure he could take him out easily, thus he stood still, finger on the trigger, ever ready to attack when necessary. But then again, he wouldn't kill Ocelot - no, Snake was sure Ocelot would turn out to be a great soldier. The guy was still young, he had much to learn.

Ocelot's imitation of a real ocelot call was perfect - Snake had learnt after Ocelot did it to call in his unit. The GRU operatives scrambled into position, surrounding Snake from all angles, not leaving any weak points for Snake to escape from. The agent then concluded that he had no chance of escape, and the only thing he could do was to defeat them all by knocking them out or killing them. Looking up when Ocelot decided to speak, he chose to ignore Ocelot's mockery. "What is that stance? That gun?" Ocelot laughed, and his unit followed suit. But Snake wouldn't let those words affect him, after all, he wouldn't be so stupid as to fall for the trap Ocelot had set. The Major then took out his gun, throwing it up into the air and catching it again, he reloaded the gun as he spoke, "If you're not The Boss, then die!" He was quick to pull the trigger, and Snake had, for that one moment, thought he'd fall onto the ground - dead. His heart skipped a beat, but he noticed that was, in fact, very much alive. Ocelot had his gun jammed on him, and was fumbling with it profusely, almost as if by doing that the gun would magically work. Taking up the chance, Snake used CQC to grab and throw Ocelot onto the floor. He then proceeded to knock out the rest of the Ocelot unit, the whole time, the Major was trying to desperately get to his gun which had slipped from his grip and found its way onto the ground. When he'd finally, painstakingly reached it, he grabbed it and charged for the American spy, but Snake caught him first, once again knocking the Major onto the ground. He lost his grip, and the Makarov PM pistol was sent flying, hitting the floor as the damned bullet which had jammed finally dropped out.

"Impossible..." Ocelot was definately a proud man - and this defeat had wounded it deeply. He considered himself far superior from others, yet, this mere spy had beaten him. Which had to mean one thing, either the man was a prodigy, or he had been through much more fights and missions than Ocelot himself, and he was guessing it to be the latter. Though, he wasn't sure at all. What technique did he use? What mission was he involved in? And most importantly - who is he? Ocelot wanted, no, needed to know. The spy intrigued him to no end, and he had, since then, made it his goal to find the answer to his questions. But the man's words broke his train of thought, "You ejected the first bullet by hand didn't you? I see what you were trying to do. But testing a technique you've only heard about in the middle of battle wasn't very smart. You were asking to have your gun jam on you. Besides, I don't think you're cut out for the automatic in the first place. You tend to twist your elbow to absorb the recoil. That's more of a revolver technique." Those words... they had just fueled the fire of Ocelot's curiousity. How did the man know so much from just one battle? How could he have noticed? How could he have known? Ocelot growled in anger and confusion - the spy was the enemy, he couldn't just lie there and think about it all day. Heck, he couldn't even talk to the spy on normal terms, he was shocked that the other would actually give him advice. What was the man thinking!? Was it even meant as advice in the first place? Or was the man just jeering at him?

To say that Ocelot was bewildered was an understatement. Questions ran through his mind, wanting so much to be answered, it was almost crucial. "You filthy American dog!" Ocelot insulted, not knowing what else to say. Pulling out his knife, he charged at the other another time, though this attempt ended up in the same way as the others as well, and he was once again knocked hard onto the terrain. Ocelot grunted in pain as his body smacked the floor from Snake's ruthless throwing, his breath coming in short sharp huffs. Snake held his knife just an inch away from Ocelot's neck, not really meaning to kill the young Major anyway. "But that was some fancy shooting - You're pretty good," and it was the truth. Snake did think the Major was good, but in this case of course, not good enough. He just needed more training, and Snake wasn't going to deprive him of the chance. Ocelot's hand shakily rested on Snake's arm, grabbing it with the greatest amount of strength he could muster then. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The spy had a chance to kill him, but apparently, the man didn't want to, and that left Ocelot dumbfounded, as he felt a hint of anger rise, he spat the words out as if they were poison, "Pretty good..." He wanted to say more, to talk to the American, to ask him so many questions, but his vision faded slowly as he felt his eye lids flutter close. A deep sigh left his parted lips as his body became dead weight, going into unconsciousness. Snake then stood up, keeping his weapons. Taking once last glance at the motionless Major, he let out a whisper which sounded suspiciously like the Major's code name. Letting his gaze linger for naught but a moment longer, his parting words were uttered soundlessly, carried away by the wind, "Till we meet again."


	3. Act I : Part II

A/N : act 1 is actually quite long, I'll cut it into several parts cuz I understand that WOTs are annoying as hell. Reviews anyone?

* * *

The mission was an entire failure - The Boss had betrayed them, choosing to follow Volgin, helping him capture Sokolov and the Shagohod too. Snake couldn't believe The Boss, of all people, would defect. Why had she done it? He didn't know the answer to it, and he'd doubted he would actually find out. But overall, he counted his blessings as he had not died. She could have killed him, disposed of him, and if she hadn't, he could have drowned in the river that she'd thrown him in. Luckily, it seemed that luck was on his side, and he'd managed to come out alive, though barely so. Groaning in pain, he reached for the first aid equipments in one of the pouches he had on the belt, fixing up all his wounds. Depression clouded in his heart like a dark shroud as he thought about the mission. He had lost Sokolov to Volgin, and what was far worse than that was Boss's betrayal. He trusted and respected her more than he would anyone, and this incident wounded him greatly, physically and mentally. Sighing, he leaned his head back onto a tree trunk. The pain was corroding through his body, it was almost unbearable, eye lids heavy, he closed them, hoping that Major Zero would somehow get him out of here. There was still a shimmer of hope, and he wasn't going to give up just yet - the death valley could wait, he wanted to stay in this world a while longer. He would never walk into the dark tunnel, no matter how tempting it maybe. Snake knew that nothing good would come out of it, and he will not do something so stupid, something that required him to risk everything he ever had. He'd stay here, in this forest, leaning on the tree. Stay in this mortal world, this planet called Earth, just for a while longer.

Death would not take him away. He was too strong, and he'd resist still. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much every shred of his conscious self told him to just give up; he wouldn't give in to temptation. Though the spirits have their way, and they persist to try and drag him into the valley of no return. Daunting him ever so slowly, torturously with their cries, their sorrow. And he heard a voice, distinctively different from the others - much more loud, resounding, resonating in his mind. The voice spoke of words, but even as he tried so very hard to make sense of the murmuring, no single word in which he knew of reached his ears. It was calling for him, from a far. Loudly shouting, yet the utterings clouded, he couldn't hear clearly. That was when he knew that it was doing it on purpose - it was taunting him. It wanted him to reach out, to _listen_. It was slowly creeping up to him, getting closer and closer until it reached its goal. Then it'd place a cold, nonexistant hand on his shoulder, edging him on to follow. And when he did, it'd be all over. He'll enter a forest, hazy with a horrible fog, he wouldn't be able to see a few feet infront of him. Lost and confused, he'd carry on to walk down the path presented to him, walking on, never looking back. The path never ends, thus he'll be trapped there, a cursed soul, heading forward as time pasts, trying to find an exit that never existed.

No - he would not let it succeed in its plan. He would not let it take him. Afterall, he still had many things to do here. He didn't want to leave just yet. The light, light to see the world once again. He needed to open his eyes. But the voices, they were preventing him from leaving - crying, screaming, whispering. 'Let me go,' he repeated in his mind, 'I'm not ready to leave the world just yet.' The sounds stopped after a few attempts, but he still couldn't open his eyes. He decided to try once more, and this time, he heard a clear cry, weeping, mourning, "So sad..." Forming a sentence in his mind, he asked though no words really left his mouth, "Who are you?" A low chuckle, almost ghostly, sending shivers down his spine. "Not yet, no... Not yet," the words were drenched in obvious melancholy, holding merely the flooded emotion of grief. To his astonishment, his eyes tore open, and the glaring light of the sun stung. He blinked, clearing his vision, and took a good long look at where he was. Sure enough, he was back in the forest. No longer at the road which led into the dark tunnel. The voices were gone. And he was, so very much alive.

Ocelot had seen it all from the helicopter - The Boss had thrown Snake into the river. He hoped the Amercian was alright - afterall, he could learn a thing or two from fighting the other once more. A thought crossed his mind, causing him to frown slightly - he hadn't gotten the spy's name. He made a note to ask him the next time they met. Remembering the other's words, he took out his pistol, staring at it. "More of a revolver technique - huh?" he mused out loud to no one in particular, eyes fixated on the object he clutched in his palms. Maybe the spy was right; maybe he should get a revolver instead. It was of no harm afterall, since if he didn't like using the revolver after testing it, he could always switch back to his old gun. Though which revolver should he get? His mind supplied him with various prefered gun models, but Volgin's words snapped him out of his thoughts, "Excellent. A great success. Thanks to The Boss and her Cobras, I have both Sokolov and the Shagohod." Ocelot had found the need to correct the other - he had put in effort to get Sokolov too. Just that the spy had gotten in the way, but still, Volgin should give him some credit. But instead he held back his thoughts, quarelling with Volgin would be the least he'd want right now. Finding something to occupy his musings, he glanced at the blonde woman sitting behind him. She was annoying him to no end. Why was she here? He could just dispose of her right now. He couldn't stand the mere sight of her, growling he shot up from his seat, "What are we going to do with the girl?"

Volgin turned behind to where Ocelot was, frowning, "Who is she?" Never lifting his gaze away from her, Ocelot replied, "Apparently she's Sokolov's woman." This had sparked Volgin's curiousity, and he stridded slowly to where the woman was sitting. As she quickly shifted away, he grabbed her face roughly, forcing her to look at him, "She's a nice catch. I'll take her." The blonde woman steadily reached down into her back pocket, but just as she had grabbed what she was looking for, Volgin caught hold of her arm. "Not so fast my dear," he warned, tugging up her arm, examining the item which she held. Shocked when he realised it was a single shot 4.5mm pistol which was hidden inside a lipstick holder, he spat out the name of the gun in disgust, "A kiss of death...?" He shot a hard glare at the woman, clenching his teeth in anger. "Are you KGB?" Ocelot accused, and Volgin had suspected so too. Though he decided to keep her, "We maybe able to use her. She has spunk." Shoving the gun back in her palm, he went back to what he was previously doing as the woman fixed her gaze spitefully on the man's back. "Shall we take her back to the base?" Ocelot asked, unsure if it was a good idea. But apparently Volgin thought otherwise, "Perhaps we should," changing the subject as he lifted up the nuke which was on the floor, "We have no further use for Sokolov's research facility. I think it's time I gave this marvelous new toy a try."

Ocelot gasped as he realised what Volgin was planning to do with the weapon and immediately tried to stop him, "Colonel! Even if they are our enemies, they're still our countrymen!" Volgin just smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "But it won't be me that pulled the trigger. It will be our friend the American defector." Ocelot shook his head in disbelief, feeling anger surge through him, he held a firm grip on Volgin's arm,"You're going to nuke your fellow Russians!?" Volgin roughly shoved the Major away, bent on using the weapon no matter what. "Colonel!" Ocelot shouted, planning to somehow make Volgin drop the weapon, though before he could do anything, the other fired and Ocelot could do nothing but stare in utter shock. "Shit," he cursed as he saw the facility explode in flames. He then remembered, the American was near that area when he fell into the river - if the blast hadn't done any damage the radioactive waves most probably would. Could he be...? No, Ocelot shut his eyes, clearing his mind of those thoughts. The spy couldn't be dead. He better not be. Afterall, the spy owed him another duel. "You'd better not die on me yet..."


	4. Act I : Part III

A/N : Story upload will get slow from here on as this is the point I'm currently writing on at the moment. Oh and just for the sake of all the stupid people out there, DONT LIKE, DONT READ. No one's forcing you to so stop being a bitch about it.

The last part of 'Airy Encounters'. Enjoy.  
ps, the last part with the codec conversation with para medic and major zero, it IS actually in the game.

* * *

August 30th , 1964 - a week after the disastrous Virtuous Mission. It was thirty minutes to midnight as a M-21 aircraft flew through the Artic Ocean airspace and into the Soviet airspace. They were approching the drone launch point, and Snake took in a deep breath. He was given another chance to prove himself on this mission, and he was, by any means necessarily going to get it right this time. As the airspace security had gotten tighter since the previous mission, they couldn't get as close to the ground as they had before, which had meant they couldn't risk another HALO jump. Thus Snake was going to be deployed into Tselinoyarsk via a D-21 drone launched from the M-21. Much has happened in the short term of this the week, and Snake couldn't fail this assignment, if he did, its over.

While Snake was undergoing treatment in the hospital, Major Zero had attended a CIA meeting, and it was revealed that Khrushchev - the leader of the Soviet Union - had called President Johnson, seeking his cooperation. In which Johnson had explained that the whole event had nothing to do with the Americans, and that it was all done by The Boss. Khrushchev, of course, demanded proof that the American government was not involved in the whole incident. Giving the president only one week to catch The Boss, recover the remaining nuclear device and do something about Volgin, threatening that in the case of failure, it will be the start of a new world war. The Major then went to the hospital Snake was in to inform said man about it. "Are the Russians going to be helping us?" Snake asked upon recieving the information, seeing that since it was the Russians that wanted their assistance anyway, they should at least lend some help. "The KGB has promised to lend us one of their communications satellites so that you and I can talk to each other," Zero answered, but Snake didn't like that one bit - "That's it?" In this case, luckily for Snake, that wasn't all the Russians would be providing them with, "They've also put us in touch with a couple of insiders. There was a defection in September 1960, do you remember it?" Snake didn't hesitate, "You mean the two NSA code breakers who went over to the Soviet Union?" Snake was well informed about this kind of stuff, Zero noted, then spoke, "Precisely. Since then, they've apparently been training with the KGB for exactly this kind of situation. Their codenames are ADAM and EVA. I've been told that ADAM has infiltrated Volgin's ranks. We've also arranged for him to provide you with an escape route. You'll need to rendezvous with him once you get there."

Snake sighed, this was going to be a hell of a mission. The drone deployed, and Snake braced himself. As it neared the ground, Snake ejected the seat, safetly landing in the forest with the aid of a parachute. Though the landing wasn't all that good - the parachute got caught in the trees and Snake got thrown rather harshly onto the ground. He took a while to orientate himself, brushing off what little dirt had gotten onto his camo, he then called the Major who then went over the mission objective again just for good measure, "This mission will be code-named Operation Snake Eater. ADAM, your KGB contact, is waiting for you at the abandoned factory up ahead. Meet up with ADAM first. He's cleared the way for you to rescue Sokolov. The password is 'Who are the patriots?' and 'La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo." Snake nodded, "La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo... gotcha. Commencing Operation Snake Eater." Making haste, he headed directly to the facility which was in the north. The area was almost pitch black, though his eyes adjusted slowly, giving him a little form of sight. A slight breeze drifted in the night air, hauntingly cold, sending shivers down Snake's spine as he maneuvered across the grassy terrain. Long blades of grass swayed back and forth, elicting an eerie sound almost like a whisper. Tall trees that reached up high in the canopy, their leaves sing a fair melody in contrast to the noises coming from each blade of grass - it was like an enchanted fairy tale, where the forest itself was alive.

Creeping soundlessly under the night sky, Snake stopped when he heard a call of a horse which was six feet across from him. He approached it slowly, least it be one of the enemy traps, though, he put his weapons away after inspecting it closely. It was just a lone horse; no traps, none at all. Reaching out a hand to stroke the creature's mane, he paused when an extremely familiar voice broke through the silence of the night, "Looks like death wasn't ready for you yet." Snake turned around hastily, pointing the gun in the general direction from where he'd heard the voice come from, "Boss?" He couldn't believe it. The Boss was here, right infront of his eyes. Why was she here - he didn't know. But then again, he didn't necessarily need to know. He was supposed to defeat her - it was part of the mission, right? "What are you doing here?" a growl, tone accusing. Though the woman did not answer the question, instead, she rushed forward, taking a hold of the hazardous gun that was in Snake's hand, quickly disarming him of said object. After dismantling it, she threw it onto the ground, the stated, cold and emotionless, "Go home." But Snake wasn't ready to give up yet - he tried various ways to take her down, but it was all in vain. "Go home," she repeated, "Go back to your boss. This isn't America." Whipping out a modified Colt XM-16E1 rifle, she rapidly fired at the D-21 drone which had landed not far away, causing it to explode into flames. "That should stir things up abit. You'd better hurry."

Rain started to pour and Snake clenched his teeth in fury. There were so many things he didn't understand. He could never defeat the boss. He could never kill her. It was then he began to wonder, could he complete this mission at all? Surely this was all a sick joke - The Boss's betrayal, Volgin, the Shagohod - surely it all just all a joke. A nightmare. One that he'd wake up from, panting, sweating, heart beating rapidly - scared. But then he'd realise it was just a dream, and not reality. Though, The Boss's words aroused him from his senseless musings, "The border is 60 miles south of here. You ought to be able to run that far." Snake still couldn't believe it. It pained him to face the music, it pained him to know that The Boss, the person which he'd admired, had betrayed her country. Even though the truth was roughly shoved in his face, he still can't bear to see it. He just had to know, "Why'd you defect?" The Boss stopped in her tracks, though didn't turn back to face Snake, "I didn't. I am loyal to the 'end'. To my purpose. What about you Jack?" It was then, that moment where she said his name, that mere second in time, his heart skipped a beat. She then turned to face him, choosing her words carefully, "What's it going to be? Loyalty to your country, or loyalty to me? Your country, or your old mentor? The mission, or your beliefs? Your duty to your unit, or your personal feelings?" A pause as she took a long look at the man, then walked towards the horse which stood there, "You don't know the truth yet. But sooner or later you'll have to choose. I don't expect you to forgive me." Leaping onto the horse, the creature let out a grunting sound. "But you can't defeat me either," she continued, "You know me too well. If you can't put the past behind you, you won't survive long." The horse neighed loudly, lifting up its two front feet, it stood proud. As its hooves made contact with the ground again, one of it landed on Snake's right palm and he grunted out in pain. Though, The Boss showed no compassion, "If we meet again, I'll kill you. Now go home." With that said, she took off into the night as the sound of the galloping horse disappeared into the distance. Since he'd lost his gun as well as sustaining injury on his hand, Snake was now at a severe disadvantage if any enemies were to appear. He'd figured he'd lie low and get to the abandoned facility as soon as possible.

* * *

Upon reaching the Rassvet, Snake crept through the place, making sure to keep his presense unknown to others. It was still dark, thus, he was startled by the sudden flash of light which shined directly at him. "Sorry I'm late," a female voice called out. Snake had then guessed that this person was no enemy, "Cut the engine. They'll hear us." As if she didn't hear him at all, she proceeded to ask, "Are you the agent they sent?" Snake chose to answer that with a question of his own, "Are you ADAM? I thought you were supposed to be a man." It was either his guess was wrong, or his assuption that this person wasn't an enemy was wrong. And he'd certainly hoped it was the former of the two. "ADAM couldn't make it," she replied quickly, a little too quickly for Snake's liking. Snake then had to confirm this was the right person, "Alright say the password. Who are the patriots?" When no reply came, Snake was getting fustrated with the situation, as if to make a point, he repeated the question, this time with more annoyance present in his voice, "Who are the patriots? Answer me!" And once again, there was no reply. Though, before Snake could do anything else, soldiers appeared and surrounded them. "Trapped?" Snake gritted his teeth, this was not a pleasant situation to be in. He had no guns, and was only armed with a knife. The soldiers, on the other hand, had guns. Thus he couldn't really do anything but to obey when he was commanded to get down by the woman. She then proceeded to shoot all of the surrounding soldiers, reloading her gun when she'd got them all, "There is your answer." Getting off her bike and taking off her helmet, she slowly strode towards Snake, "The name's EVA."

Getting into one of the rooms in the facility for cover, they then settled down. Snake still wasn't sure if he could trust this woman, even though she kind of saved his life. Taking a smoke, he sat down at the bed which was held together by a really old, squeaky frame. The bed was uncomfortable to sit on, not to mention to even lie on, but confort wasn't the priority at this moment. "This wasn't part of the plan. What happened to ADAM?" She still refused to answer his question, "What's your code-name?" Snake shook his head, still not trusting her the least. Thus he hesitated, "Its... Snake." She smiled, walking towards him, "Snake, huh? Well I'm EVA. Are you here to tempt me?" she asked as she sat on the bed. But Snake grudgingly shifted away slightly, wanting answers to his previous question, "What happened to ADAM?" The woman sighed, standing up once again, "Colonel Volgin is a very suspicious man. He decided ADAM wasn't the right person for this mission." Snake scoffed, "And you were?" A simple answer, "Yes." Which in turn, Snake asked, "Why?" EVA smirked, "Because I can do things he can't." Snake ignored that, rather, he started another topic, "I heard you used to be a code breaker for the NSA." She nodded, "I was. 4 years ago, I defected to the Soviet Union with ADAM."

And as if she was out to gain Snake's trust, she handed Snake a gun, as well as provide him with information on how to get to the base where they held Sokolov. After attaining said information, Snake then stood up, "Right. Let's get going." EVA stopped him, "Wait a minute. You must be tired. Why don't you take a little rest?" But Snake pushed her away, "I'll be fine." But his body soon fell limp, and he groaned, he ached all over. Maybe the woman was right. Maybe he did need a rest. "You'll never make it in your condition. It's a jungle out there." She helped him to sit back down onto the bed, "There's still an hour before dawn. It's dangerous to be out in the jungle at night without a guide." Snake then knew she was, indeed right. "What about you?" he asked. "I have to get back. I can't be gone for too long. They'll start to suspect something. Don't worry. I'll keep you updated over the radio." She was leaving then? "That's it?" EVA nodded, "My orders are to provide you with information. Nothing more, " a pause, "You look disappointed. Alright then. I'll do something special for you." Standing right infront of Snake, she bent down, whispering into Snake's ear, "I'll keep watch until dawn. Now be a good boy and lie down." Snake shifted uncomfortably and she obviously sensed this, "What's the matter?" Snake locked his gaze onto the ground, voice low, "I don't know you well enough to trust you." And it was the truth. He still couldn't trust her, at all. "How well do you have to know me to trust me?" Snake let out a noise, almost like a whimper, "I don't know if I can trust anybody." EVA shook her head, that smirk still plastered on her face as she walked out the door.

* * *

The almost non-existant sound of Snake's soft shallow breaths filled the room. He was sleeping soundly, until a hand found its way to his cheek, barely touching, but Snake felt it anyway. He opened his eyes immediately as if it was a reflex action to the ghost of a touch. He'd expected it to be EVA, enemy soldies, or even just a spider or a rat, but he wasn't expecting the figure which was right beside the bed. "O-Ocelot?!" A stutter, as he had never in his life expected the man to be here, thus concluding that he was shocked in the current predicament was a great understatement. "Ah, so you remeber," the Russian soldier looked fairly amused, though he did nothing. Be it a pretence or not, Snake couldn't be bothered to care. He wouldn't fall into Ocelot's trap - or whatever it was. Yet, he was probably just thinking too much, must be the effect of feeling the stress that said man, his enemy, was standing right beside him and could take him out if he was fast enough to, or maybe it was just from the lack of sleep. Whatever the reason, it didn't really matter. "Why are you here?" Snake's voice was hoarse from sleeping just now, and his head was still spinning from being awoken from his short nap. Rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to clear his vision, he yawned, effectively pissing Ocelot off though he didn't show it - as it was like Snake wasn't even mildly bothered by the Major's presense at all; like he could easily take Ocelot out whenever he wanted to so he was ignoring the threat of the possibility that Ocelot could kill him.

"To see you of course. Ain't you glad I'm here?" - was the smug reply he had gotten, and Snake wasn't expecting that. Thinking over, he probably should have known this was the kind of answers that he would be getting, since, this was Ocelot afterall. And Ocelot was, in Snake's opinion, a sarcastic, self-centered asshole. "Which reminds me, what's your name?" Snake scrowled, backing away from the Major until he hit the cold hard wall behind him. He really shouldn't be talking, he really should be killing the man in front of him, but no, he just had to answer the question, he just had to. Call it dejavu or whatever you will, but Snake couldn't help it as the codec conversation he had with Para Medic and Major Zero a week ago in this very same area flashed through his mind. Something about giving advice to Ocelot and him being handy with a high-caliber revolver. Snake never actually remembered the entire conversation, but it had something to do with Para Medic and Major Zero repremanding him. "He's the enemy! Why are you giving him advice?" - Para Medic's voice echoed in his head annoyingly. Confused was the state Snake was in at that time, and he didn't know what to reply, "I don't know. For some reason, I couldn't help but point it out to him..." Yes, that was it. Para Medic was messing around with him, making him more befuddled than he already was.

In this case though, he was not giving Ocelot advice, however, he was giving Ocelot unneeded information, which could still prove drastic indeed. But somehow, it had not occured to him then, or perhaps he was just going with the flow, perplexing him further. Whatever the case, this 'symptom' better not be permanant. He wouldn't know what to do if it kept on bugging him, and sure as hell he hoped and prayed to whatever God there was that the tiny portion of his mind which he couldn't control would somehow cease to exist. He did not trust Ocelot, at least that itself was the facts. Ocelot had tried to kill him once, and would have succeeded too if not for his gun jamming on him like that. "Stop your nonsense - tell me why the hell are you here?" this time Snake said it more assertively, but Ocelot didn't seem to be bewildered even the least. In fact, it was quite the opposite as he grinned menacingly, pulling out his pistol before Snake could react, he aimed the gun straight at Snake's forehead, "Any sudden movements, and I'll shoot." Something about the look in his eyes told the American that Ocelot wasn't kidding, though he felt the need to conceal the fact, "What do you want?"

"How many times do you want me to tell you that I came here just to see you? You know you can't get any information from me, why bother trying? I'm the guy with the gun here," he took a step closer and as if to emphasize his point, shoved the gun barrel right infront of Snake's eyes. Ocelot was merely playing though - he would never shoot Snake. He just wanted to see the man's reactions; how good he hid his emotions, how he gets out of this kind of situation, anything at all. If possible, the Russian wanted to know everything about this newfound interest of his, curious as he was, makes one realise how he got his codename. But as they say, curiosity kills the cat, and an ocelot is definately still a feline. The ocelot caught a venomous snake, but instead of killing it so that it wouldn't bite back, the feline decided to toy with its prey. It was a risk, call it a gamble if you will, and he would raise the stakes in any way he wanted. This man, the spy, was his prey, and his alone. Afterall, an ocelot never lets its prey escape - the Russian was definately a man who lived up to his codename. "Now, Snake, if you'd so kindly tell me, who was that woman with you?" He wanted to know as the woman's appearance was not part of the plan. Because of said woman, it made his mission much more of a hassle than it already was. It was all her fault, really.

"I don't have to answer," Snake glared, his voice not even shaking one bit. He either hid his feelings well, or he knew no fear. Growling, Ocelot stood his ground, he did not like to lose, especially not in this situation, "Do I have to remind you that a gun is pointed at your head? I'd shoot you anytime." Another fake, but he was sure Snake would never see past his facade. If not at all, he was pretty darn good at manipulating people to get what he wanted.

Snake, of course, didn't notice it was merely a lie. However, he was never going to give up that easily. Sure he didn't trust EVA, but Ocelot was also a threat, and he will never give the man any information he wanted. "Then shoot," he dared, half expecting to die there, the other half thinking he could somehow dodge it. Silence as he waited to hear the sound of a gunshot that would end his life, waited to see red splurging everywhere and obstructing his vision. His gaze fixated on the trigger, a split second flashed past as he caught the movement of Ocelot's finger and he ducked hearing the loud bang a moment later. Everything happened as if it was all in slow motion, his senses taken away from him, he was sure he'd see his dead body right below him a few seconds perior. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating and his vision was all a blur. But he was also sure that he clearly heard Ocelot speak, "Heh, ran out of bullets."

Ocelot couldn't properly pinpoint his feelings; was it amusement or awe that was raging in his heart? Frowning at his inner debate, he chucked the gun on Snake's lap, "Keep it. I have no use for this piece of junk." Of course he liked the Makarov, but that was before he'd met Snake and took up his advice. "Gotten a revolver anyway. Heeded your... 'advice'," he added as an after thought. Snake stared at the weapon, picked it up, and started to twirl the gun round his trigger finger. Chuckling, Ocelot placed his hand on Snake's head, ruffling his hair a little, "Needs more practice." His cheeks stained red after he realised what he had done, he immediately pulled his hand away, but his mind still refused to let go of the matter. He had thought Snake's hair would have been rough and tangled up at places, though he now knew otherwise, the dark brown strands were as smooth as silk.

"Practice, eh?" Snake mused, either completely ignoring the awkwardness of what Ocelot had just done, or he was simply oblivious to it all, and knowing Snake, it was obviously the latter. "Why not you teach me? Since you're so good at it." The Russian had then found out that Snake was very dense indeed. Here he was, threatening to kill the man a few minutes ago and after he started a conversation, the man totally forgot about the death threat. He then began to wonder if Snake _knew_ something, though dismissed the thought. Shaking his head, he sighed as he looked out of the window, the sun was rising soon, and he'd have to get out of there before that happens. "Maybe next time. I have to leave now, don't worry, I'll be back later." With that, Ocelot went towards the door, as he was about to turn the door knob, Snake spoke, "Make sure you show me your revolver next time." Ocelot had to supress the surge of heat that was making him blush profusely at the double meaning of 'revolver', scurridly managing to get out of the room without making a complete fool of himself.


	5. Act II : Controversy

A/N : Sorry this took so long. Was busy writing the later parts of the story that I forgot to upload this. yesiwaswritingthesexpartlol. Oh and uh, I noticed the previous paragraphings looked like shit on FF, so I decided to make my paragraphs shorter. It looks fine on word but, yeah, you get what I mean.

The part where Ocelot holds EVA captive and fires at Snake but had no bullets? I'd like to think that he did it on purpose (heard the 2 or 3 gunshots before Snake saw the both of them up there? I'd like to convince myself it was Ocelot who shot it to make it all look like an accident.) But well, I figured that wouldn't work well with this so I didn't write it that way. But still. Don't try to convince me that I'm wrong.

On with the story~

* * *

**Act II - Controversy**

Ocelot caught himself thinking about Snake for the tenth time in the short time frame of fifteen minutes. He buried his face in his palms as he sat atop a tree, letting out a loud sigh as he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. One of the soldiers in the unit noticed his commander's annoyance. He had no clue to what it was, but he was sure that it was affecting Ocelot's mood. Climbing up the tree, he sat right beside the Major, out of true concern he asked, "Is anything wrong, Sir?"

Ocelot was too caught up in trying to brandish whatever thoughts of Snake that popped out in his mind that he hadn't noticed someone was beside him, until said person spoke up of course. "I... I'm fine. Get back to your position, we commence the attack in five minutes." Fine? He almost laughed at himself - what a great fool he was. If he was fine, would he be so disgusted at himself for trying to please a man he barely knew? If he was fine, would he be feeling that sick surge that made him want to throw up everytime he took in oxygen? If he was fine, would he be trying so damned hard to get rid of the annoying voice in his mind? _No._ And it was all Snake's fault, it all started when he first met the man a week ago. He couldn't remember what exactly was the first clear emotion he felt, but he definately knew there was a sense of admiration. To just put all these things that he'd experienced in the past week all together in the form of words was clearly impossible.

He knew no one could possibly understand as he, himself, didn't quite grasp the concept of it. He had ample time to think through all these, and think he did. Yet, it was either not enough, or he was purely delusional. He had, and still is a headstrong person. Insisting on his point of view if not finding a way to prove himself right to others. He didn't like to lose and was definately not going to take anything lying down. So it'd be technically correct when he'd want to kill Snake. But it wasn't that way, he was only too sure of it. He didn't want Snake to die, much less be the murderer. Hell, his mission was to assist Snake, but due to the appearance of the factor that was unplanned for, he couldn't do it like he had planned to beforehand. Being confused and fustrated in this situation was definately normal, though the weird thing was, he wasn't. At least, not about that matter. He tried to pin point the source of the problem, failing horribly. Maybe that was why his mind was in this mess, this tragic downward spiral. It wasn't right, but it wasn't wrong either. Understanding whatever it was would be impossible alone, he could use Snake's help. Afterall, it all happened when he appeared in his life.

He felt the need to prove to Snake he was more than what he actually is. Wanting to show off and somehow impress the man, and ideas kept pouring in. Though there was something he couldn't understand in all of this - why the need to? He was supposed to aid Snake in this mission, but now that he thought of it, maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should just let the man die or even be the one to kill him. It was all so messed up, and he hated it. Even though he was a good distance away from Snake's temporary hideout, the man's presense was still lingering around him. And it made him sick - an urge to throw up, thus he coughed violently.

"Major!" The soldier exclaimed rather anxiously as he caught hold of Ocelot in time so that he didn't fall of the tree branch. Ocelot fell limp in his grip, his head lying back onto the soldier's shoulder. "Maybe we should fall back---" Ocelot cut in midsentence, "Fall back? Now? Are you insane?" The other sat there in silence, not knowing what to reply, though before he could, his Major spoke up again, "Kill the American spy, no matter what." He couldn't object, thus he nodded, "Yes sir."

* * *

Sighing heavily, Snake groaned in annoyance as he hid from the GRU operatives. Ocelot sure did plan this attack well. Heck, it was probably only an hour or so after he had conversed with Ocelot, in a friendly manner no less, and now the man was sending his soldiers to kill him? Snake didn't understand what the Major was planning at all, but if the attack was to surprise him, it sure as hell did. He crawled slowly through the wispy blades of grass, noticing a soldier a few feet infront of him. He had already took out six of them, though he was not sure how many of them were left. He quickly drew out his tranquilizer gun, effortlessly knocking out yet another enemy.

Keeping low, he decided to crawl below the run down building he was previously in. Reaching the other end, he saw a swift movement of a person's leg. He went towards the hole which he could aim from and took out the soldier. He then crept out, slowly maneuvering towards the front of the building, hiding behind whatever he could, staying alert. "I've been waiting for this moment," a none too familiar voice called out. Glancing up at the direction the voice came from, indeed it was none other than Ocelot, though, he had also captured EVA, a knife right infront of her throat. Snake wasn't that stupid to do anything that'd make Ocelot kill her, thus he just took aim and did nothing else. Growling, the Major whipped out his new gun, pointing it straight at Snake's head, "Stay where you are! I've had enough of your judo!"

Snake smiled lightly at the sight of the revolver, "I see you've got yourself a single action army." Of course, Snake's knowledge of guns and being able to tell what model it was just by looking from such a distance heightened Ocelot's respect and admiration for him. Ocelot would never admit it, but it was still the truth. "That's right. There'll be no accidents this time." The American mocked in disdain, "You call that an accident? Well... It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been showing off."

Ocelot had felt the need to smack some sense into Snake, wanted to badly to yell at the man that he only showed off to please him. He was who he is, and he couldn't change it. Snake could at least appreciate what he had done, but no, the idiot had to be a damned critic. If he hadn't shot all those soldiers back then, Snake would most likely have died then and there. He felt anger boiling, and he didn't feel a need to suppress it at all. He gripped the knife on his left hand hard, trying his best not to just throw the knife at Snake. It was times like these where he felt stupid for admiring that idiot. He gritted his teeth, choking out words as if they were lethal poison with a splatter of hate and fury, "What did you say?"

"It's a nice gun, I'll give you that. But the engraving gives you no tactical advantage whatsoever. Unless you were planning to auction it off as a collector's item," Snake sure knew how to annoy the Major, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Ocelot's reactions were so... one of a kind. It was as if he was a little child wanting to make his parents happy so that they'd buy him a new toy. It was like he craved for Snake's attention, but couldn't bring himself to face the facts, thus doing it so subtly that he, himself, wasn't aware of it. Yet, Snake didn't consider himself to be bright at all, so if even he noticed and could read Ocelot, the actions were not done so casually afterall. Snake didn't know the causes of it yet, but he was sure he would find out one fine day - if he even got to live that long.

It was a sick thrill to put Ocelot in a spot, Snake gave a hellish smirk, making eye contact with Ocelot just to irriate him further, "And you're forgetting one more very basic thing. You don't have what it takes to kill me." The blonde didn't respond immediately, and Snake knew he was trying to think of a good retort. He could see the pure rage that etched itself onto Ocelot's features, but there was a tiny portion that was different. An emotion he couldn't really recognise and tell what it was, but he saw it none the less. The way Ocelot's grip on the gun tightened, his hands trembling profusely. Snake saw the glint in Ocelot's eyes but it was all too hard to distinguish.

"We'll see!" Ocelot wasted no time in pulling the trigger, though, realizing there were no bullets left. EVA then took the opportunity to escape, hitting Ocelot straight in the face then proceeded to kick him down. She jumped on her bike, and when Ocelot stood up and charged at her with his knife, she knocked him over, the knife flying up into the air and as it dropped down, she caught it. "Six shots. That thing only carries six shots," Snake spoke, walking towards the fallen man, "The Makarov carries eight. You have to get a feel for how many you have left." Not believing what had happened, Ocelot picked up his gun, glaring at it in fury. This was the second time he had really wanted to kill Snake, and it failed. No, he wasn't acting like he previously was. He hadn't wanted to kill the man, not until Snake had to piss him off. He was doing this all for the American, and what does he get in return? - Mockery. No, he would never, ever, take this lying down. He was too proud to not let it affect him, even though he knew that this wasn't what he should be doing.

"This is a high class weapon. It's not meant for shooting people," Snake's words were like daggers, piercing through his body. He chose not to tell Snake that he was on his side. So he asked himself, did he regret? And if he did, should he tell the man now? He had no time to weigh the pros and cons now, thus he snapped out of his thoughts. He was tought not to show emotions on a battlefield, and that it was all purely business. He couldn't let Snake get to him. Spinning the revolver on his index finger, he put it back into the holster, unaware of what he had subconsciously done. "This isn't over yet!" He had to leave before he messed this up even further, thus he made a run for it into the forest, not knowing that Snake had stopped EVA from ending his life.


	6. PLEASE READ THIS

edit : i realize the site's gone pfft.

Hey guys. Sorry for the VERY LONG WAIT (a year omaigawd) in updates. I had TOTALLY FORGOT about this when I reformatted my computer. After reading through this entire story today, I have refound the passion for writing this story. And I will no longer be updating here, but on my site specially for publishing my stories.

www dot wordsscattered dot blogspot dot com

You can find some of my old stories from here, and other new ones I did over the years. Be patient though, this is a new site I created 2 days ago.

I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing my stories. Your support has gotten me to continue my passion for writing. I love you guys.

Also. Posted the new chapter of Eternity there.


End file.
